1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypodermic syringe, and more particularly to a safety self-destroying disposable syringe (called ‘safety syringe’ for short in following).
2. Description of Prior Art
It has been proofed by the practice of medicine that for avoiding human or animal crossly infecting in injection or withdrawing process, the hypodermic must use disposable injector facilitating to be disposed as garbage after using. In accordance with the conventional disposable syringes commonly used in the market so far, it is typically comprised of a hollow tube, a needle and a piston fitting into the inside of the hollow tube, but the vital problem of this kind of syringe is that the needle is kept into the outside after injection, relating to the sharpness of the needle, the air-opening needle attached on the syringe not only brings up some troubles in transporting and disposing these medical garbage, but also cause the medical workers to be stung unexpectedly and frequently, so that the second cross infection will become to be inevitable, especially to syringes used to those patients with heavy infection diseases (like aids, hepatitis, SARS and so on), it is a big hidden trouble in medicine to be regarded. It is proofed in practice that the unexpected harms occurred by the risky syringes is more than others.
Recent years, according to the discovery of repeat-using the disposable syringes by some evil persons, a safety self-destroying syringe was proposed in last century, in which the used self-destroying syringe is automatically destroyed or locked up without any possible to be used repeatedly. But there is a big shortcoming existing in these conventional self-destroying syringes that the needle holder has to correspond to the hollow tube one to one, it is impossible of replacing the needle holder for meeting the necessary of different patients, so that the injection operation becomes so complex to bring some troubles to the medical workers.